


Phobia

by ThatMasterOnline



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMasterOnline/pseuds/ThatMasterOnline
Summary: Venom discovers the vacuum. They don't like it.





	Phobia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Okadiah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okadiah/gifts).



Eddie had a carpet in his bedroom that he considered his pride and joy. Why? He had this impression that area rugs were fancy, so he put his best effort into keeping his one carpet clean. He vacuumed it occasionally to keep it free of dust and dirt. Today he was vacuuming it again, with one major change: this was the first time he was vaccuming his carpet with a symbiote in his body.

Eddie turned on the vacuum, mentally soothing Venom as they recoiled from the sound, but so far Venom didn’t seem too upset. If Eddie wasn’t bothered by the noise, then Venom decided it would be okay. Still, Venom was curious, as they were about most human things. What was it? How did it clean? A single tendril snuck out, poking at the sides of the vacuum. Hard plastic, a chamber for dirt - Venom decided Eddie would be upset if they opened that now - and then a strange opening at the bottom…

Venom shrieked as they were sucked in, being pulled through the vacuum and then up and around through the tiniest cracks with dizzying force until they finally came to rest in the dust container, shaking violently.

“VENOM!!!!” The noise stopped immediately, Eddie reaching down to pull open the dust container. Venom was free now, but that didn’t change the fact that they were still wound through the bottom of the vacuum. They’d have to get out through the way they came in, but it was so fast they didn’t remember where they’d gone and they were too shaken to figure it out.

 **St-stuck, Eddie…** They said in a voice frightening similar to a whimper. Eddie looked down, seeing Venom still sticking out the bottom and connected to his skin.

“Okay,” Eddie said in a rush, “Okay, you’re stuck because you’re connected to me, right? So just jump out of me for a moment, pull yourself through to the dust container and then come back into my body from there, okay?” Still shaking, Venom pulled themselves out of Eddie’s body, pulling together and slipping back inside Eddie to curl up around his stomach, shivering.

“Hey, Venom, are you okay? Are you hurt?”

**No…**

“Okay, okay, that’s good, thank god, holy shit...You’re okay, bud, you’re okay, you’re okay, shh, it’s okay…” Eddie held his stomach tightly, trying to comfort the shaken symbiote.

**B-bad. Bad thing, Eddie…**

“I know, I know, bud, no more vacuuming today, okay?”

**No more ever.**

“Bud, I gotta...I gotta clean my carpet, but...We’ll see, okay? Maybe you can jump out and hide in a cupboard while I vacuum, or if you’re okay staying inside me. We’ll figure something out, okay? I won’t let the vacuum hurt you like that again.”

The next time Eddie got the vacuum out, Venom curled up behind his neck and on his shoulders, staying as far away from the bottom of the vacuum as possible.


End file.
